


Oblivious

by ChipmunkFanatic



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Based on Vanilla P5, Each of the PT get their own chapter, Gen, If Atlus won't feed me I will MAKE food, Implied Pegoryu but mostly gen, Let the PT be friends 2k19, cause there is Too Much to love about Ryuji to fit in a one shot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 16:36:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21323305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChipmunkFanatic/pseuds/ChipmunkFanatic
Summary: (Or 7 Things the Phantom Thieves Learn to Appreciate About Ryuji and 1 Thing They Don't)1. Honesty. Because in Akechi's world of polite pleasantries, deception, and betrayal, Ryuji's blunt form of honesty is refreshing in the moronic way it exposes his proverbial jugular.
Relationships: Persona 5 Protagonist/Sakamoto Ryuji, Sakamoto Ryuji & Phantom Thieves of Heart
Comments: 12
Kudos: 65





	Oblivious

**Author's Note:**

> First story I've actually posted in what is probably YEARS, so apologies for any glaring errors! I'm running on my desire to punch Atlus in the throat at this point, but my spite apparently gives me the strength I need to write, so that's something at least?

“I don’t like this, and I definitely don’t like _you_,” is the first thing Ryuji says to him as Akechi makes his way around the last turn up the LeBlanc staircase and enters the attic space Akira calls home. 

The blond is slouched in a chair at the table near the beat up old couch and is glaring at him openly. Akira shoots him an apologetic look from his own place beside his friend, elbowing the boy softly when Ryuji opens his mouth to continue. Ryuji practically _pouts_ at the silent reprimand but crosses his arms and says nothing else.

“Ignore him. It’s easier that way,” Morgana says, leaping from the floor to Akira’s lap to the table top in one fluid movement, tail lashing out behind him and blue eyes smug.

Ryuji redirects his glare at the feline and sticks out his tongue but otherwise makes no move to retaliate. 

In truth, Akechi finds Ryuji’s petulance ridiculous in its childishness, but instead of rolling his eyes as he wants to, he smiles, working just enough ruefulness into his eyes to be believable. “No, no,” he sighs, even and polite. “I, too, regret that I couldn’t have sought out your help under more… pleasant circumstances.”

Akira nods in understanding, but Ryuji scoffs. Loudly. “Yeah, sure, you little—”

“Ryuji.” Akira’s voice somehow holds both warmth and warning and the blond cuts off immediately, letting the rest of his statement taper into an irritated sigh through clenched teeth. 

The two share a long look, but Ryuji eventually turns away and reaches back to scrub agitatedly at the back of his neck. “Yeah, fine, whatever,” he says to no one in particular, then without looking, “Sorry,” at Akechi, whose smile tightens imperceptibly. 

The flush that sweeps from neck to his ears, the hard set of his jaw, the deep furrow in his brows, the defensive cross of his arms; even without his previous statements, Ryuji couldn’t be less obvious if he had disgust scrawled across his forehead in bold red letters. Akechi wants to laugh. In this world of deception, manipulation, and betrayal, such an inability to conceal your own feelings is, quite frankly, a death sentence. Akechi has seen it, experienced it, chosen to become its _executioner_ to avoid becoming its victim and wonders, distantly, how this volatile boy managed to go unscathed in such a world.

Across the table, Ryuji fidgets, rubs a firm hand up and down the length of his right thigh in what is most likely a nervous habit, and Akechi remembers, ah yes, that’s right, he hasn’t. 

Still, the foolish fire that flares in the former athlete’s eyes is something Akechi can respect. Anger and hatred are powerful motivators that can topple empires, if channeled correctly. Akechi looks forward to seeing the ways the boy (and that’s what he is—a boy, a _child_) will burn for his convictions. 

The soft chime of the bell over LeBlanc’s door rings out clearly even from the floor below them. The low chatter that follows brings Akechi from his thoughts as the rest of the group files into the room. 

“Sorry we’re late,” Makoto apologizes, “but _someone_ had to pick up snacks.” 

“I had to rush here straight from a shoot!” Ann throws two grocery bags onto the table then roots through one to pull out a bag of chips and a jelly drink. “Besides,” she continues with a wink, “I brought enough to share.” 

Ryuji visibly perks up at that and reaches across the table for one of the bags, all former moodiness vanishing in place of a bright grin. “My _hero_,” he says reverently, snagging a can of soda and popping it open with a snap. 

“Something we can agree on,” Morgana adds, purring loudly when Ann slides him a grocery store tuna platter. 

Ann rolls her eyes, but her smile is soft. “You’re just easy to please. Plus, I couldn’t have gotten all this if Haru didn’t offer to pay.” 

At the mention of her name, Haru shrugs politely, “It’s almost dinner time, and I thought everyone could use a bit of pick me up.”

Futaba whoops through a mouthful of chips and wipes an imaginary tear from her cheek, “Haru, you are too good for this impure world.” Then she frowns at Yusuke as he stares quizzically at the two different choices of gummy candies on the table before him. “Just pick one!” 

Yusuke’s brows furrow as he learns further down to inspect each bag. “This one has a higher calorie count and would be more energy efficient,” he mumbles thoughtfully. “But _this_ one is a much more pleasing shade of red.” 

Futaba buries her face in her hands, “Inari, _please_.” 

Despite her earlier frustration, Makoto laughs as she slips onto the couch before turning her attention to Akechi and smiling, exasperated but fond. “I hope you know what you’ve just gotten yourself into.”

Akechi’s eyes wander the room, landing on Akira who is regarding his friends with such _affection_ in his eyes and stifling a laugh into his hand at something Ryuji is saying. When the blond boy notices his stare, his eyes narrow in suspicion, but Akechi is unperturbed. The unguarded expressions that flit across his face make him all the easier to read, all the easier to toy with. Idiotic as it may be, his blunt honesty is refreshing in its own way. 

Akechi returns Makoto’s smile with one of his own. 

This is going to be disgustingly easy, isn’t it? 

~

It happens a few days later, while on what the team had called a Mementos Run. 

They’ve been here for hours now, meandering aimlessly through an endless maze of floors _for no apparent reason_ and Akechi is _tired_. There are at least three separate layers of grime and sweat covering his skin, the temperature of each floor is muggier and more oppressive than the last, Morgana’s bus form is cramped with barely enough room for them even without Akechi, and to make matters worse, the morons won’t stop _talking_. 

“I watch TV to glean new information, but the commercials tend to distract me…”

How can one let their attention be so fickle, especially with everything at stake?!

“Whenever I try to study, I end up playing games instead.”

No wonder you can’t get a good grade to save your life.

“It’s so difficult to balance school life with thief life.”

If only such petty things were the only worries for—

“Joker, shadow up ahead!” 

Akechi would rather kiss Shido’s ass than fight another battle, but he isn’t given the choice. 

They ram into the dark mass before them and the shadow dissolves into another four harmless enemies— it is the monotony more than anything that is driving Akechi up the walls. 

“Skull, Mona, Crow, with me!” Joker calls and if Akechi’s hits land harder than usual this battle, none of the others make any comment on it. 

“Skull, you _hit_ me!” Mona cries after the shadows have dissipated, rubbing agitatedly at the apparently effected portion of his midriff and glaring daggers at the teammate in question. 

“I was confused! It’s not like I could help it!”

“Leave it to you to get confused from such weak enemies.” 

“Yes, well, if _someone_ had actually been on top of their Amrita spells, we wouldn’t _have_ this problem in the first place, would we?!” 

__

Akechi doesn’t realize he’s spoken aloud until silence descends upon them, broken only by Mona’s indignant spluttering. It’s a stupid mistake and Akechi knows it. He’s about to apologize profusely to get back in everyone’s good graces but then Skull let’s out a surprised snort. 

__

Suddenly the blond Phantom Thief is doubled over laughing, only making Mona fluster more. “Oh man Mona, you’re gonna need an extinguish orb to take care of that burn!” he snickers. Then Skull is raising a hand, palm directed at Akechi, who stares at the proffered appendage in confusion.

__

Skull finally raises his head to quirk a brow at Akechi, smile wide and vestiges of mirthful tears still shining in the corner of his eyes. “C’mon man, don’t leave me hanging.” 

__

Oh. Oh, this is one of those bonding things, isn’t it? This is a good thing. This will work in his favor. 

__

Akechi raises his own hand and high fives the other boy. The clap that rings into the now empty Mementos corridor as well as the slight sting it leaves behind is oddly satisfying. Akechi blames the fatigue.

__

Skull straightens up then and positively _beams_, slapping a hand on Akechi’s back right between the shoulder blades. 

__

The entire exchange leaves Akechi feeling… unexpectedly disconcerted, uncomfortable and out of his own depth as his exhausted mind struggles to make sense of it all. 

__

He had snapped at Mona, let his anger leak through his carefully crafted facade of friendly smiles and polite pleasantness, and now Skull is smiling at him, bright and entirely genuine, for the first time since they met. 

__

How… odd.

__

“Okay, okay,” Joker interrupts, “I think everyone is getting a little tense, so we should probably head back for today.” 

__

A round of agreement follows and they make for the closest safe room. Akechi gets enough of a handle on himself to join in on the usual incessant chatter but finds it harder than usual to concentrate on endearing himself. 

__

For the first time, Akechi wonders what it would be like to let himself be a part of… whatever these people are. 

__

~

__

In the end, Akechi can admit there is a beauty to the cruel irony of fate.

__

“Dude, you’re more than special…” Ryuji tells him, standing tall, backed by the rest of the Phantom Thieves. Akechi refuses to look up at him, at any of them, kneeling as he is on the battered ground, defeated, helpless, and just— so _tired_.

__

A bitter chuckle bubbles low in his throat. Ryuji’s words are a moronic attempt to manipulate him at his most vulnerable, a shallow piece of comfort meant to lure him into helping them by feeding on his desperation to _be_ someone, to _mean_ something, when they all know that the truth is, he is _nothing_.

__

Or rather, it should be. 

__

In his world of deception, manipulation, and betrayal, an inability to conceal your own feelings is, quite frankly, a death sentence. 

__

But this boy standing before him is volatile and blunt, hopelessly inept at masking his emotion. He is driven by anger and rebellion, and whether he’s shouting in rage or in joy, he never says anything he doesn’t mean, consequences be damned. Akechi wants to scream. The world should have ripped him to shreds, torn him apart for being so _damn **honest**_ and yet there he stands, bruised and exhausted but not beaten.

__

Akechi lets out a shaky gasp of a laugh instead, broken and resigned.

__

Goro Akechi is nothing special and there are not words that can convince him otherwise. 

__

However, he can accept, maybe, that there are people in the world who genuinely believe he is. 

__

And well, he supposes that’s something, isn’t it?

__

**Author's Note:**

> I need more people to scream about Ryuji with, so also feel free to yell into my inbox at my tumblr of the same name!
> 
> As always, comments and kudos are always much appreciated! I'm notoriously bad at finishing multi-chaptered fic, but I'm hoping my love for this sunshine boy bolsters my resolve.


End file.
